


i feel you, your precious soul (and i am whole)

by thebonerpit



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Felching, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebonerpit/pseuds/thebonerpit
Summary: Scott wears himself out trying to be everyone's hero, trying to take care of every single person in Andromeda. Harry realizes that maybe he needs someone to step in and take care of him for a change.





	i feel you, your precious soul (and i am whole)

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a one-off, short, filthy daddy kink fic with these two because harry is a silver fox and is severely underrepresented in this fandom so far. 5k words and some emotions later...
> 
> (also i used default scott & his name but tried not to use too many physical descriptors so you can insert your own ryder if you want)
> 
> edit: i fixed the indented paragraphs, i didn't realize it looked like absolute toss on mobile, sorry -_-

Harry was watching him. He didn’t mean to, at least not so intently, but every time he looked up from his work his gaze was drawn to where Scott was slumped in his usual chair next to his sister, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed evenly. Whenever the Tempest was docked, he ended up there within a matter of hours, even if he had a million other things to do. Some days he talked to her, told her about his adventures out in Andromeda, what his crew had been up to… but not today. Today he looked absolutely exhausted. He just returned from a mission, and Harry had already heard Scott was forced to leave behind a group of Krogan scouts to save the Salarian Pathfinder. It must have been an excruciating choice; no matter what decision he made, he would have failed someone. He could barely keep his eyes open and his forehead was creased in concentration, no doubt replaying every single moment of that mission in his head. When Harry saw him starting to nod off, he crossed the room and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Scott…”

“Mm,” he answered, eyes still closed.

“As much as I enjoy having you here, you’re going to wake up with a sore neck if you fall asleep like that.”

“Always looking out for me, Doctor,” Scott murmured, rubbing at his face before looking up at him. Harry smiled fondly, his hand still a warm weight on Scott’s shoulder.

“I don’t think anyone would mind if you headed over to your dad’s old quarters for some shut-eye, you know. I hear there’s even a bed in there.”

Scott snorted out a laugh, but shook his head.

“Pathfinders don’t get nap time, Harry.”

“Yes, they do,” Harry said, moving around to kneel in front of him, “doctor’s orders.”

Scott blinked sleepily for a moment and then smiled, and Harry internally scolded himself for noticing how damn cute it was.

“Never really been the best at obeying orders… but for you I might make an exception.”

Harry’s cheeks heated up and he was suddenly so grateful he didn’t show a blush easily. Scott was so sweet and pliant like this, so gorgeous… No. No no no, everything about that was wrong. He forced himself to stand up and put some distance between the two of them.

“Go on, get out of here before I have to call Lexi to drag you back to the ship and lock you in your quarters.”

Scott was still smiling softly as he stood up and stretched, his shirt riding up just enough for a sliver of skin to peek out, and Harry was completely fixated on it. This was ridiculous. He had seen him completely naked before, he was his doctor for fuck’s sake. But naked on an exam table in a cold, sterile environment when Harry is in doctor mode is much, much different than the sweet, sleepy boy in front of him who just looks so soft and wounded and needs to be taken care of—

“Harry?”

“Hm? What—sorry, sorry Scott, I was… somewhere else for a minute there.”

Harry didn’t think it was his imagination that Scott’s smile became a little more heated.

“I asked if you would walk with me.”

“Oh. I… I, um…” Harry looked around, desperate to find an excuse not to go, but the med bay was quiet and all his assistants were there and working away diligently.

“Come on, I’m not the only one who needs a break,” Scott said, tugging at Harry’s sleeve, “and I enjoy the company.”

Harry exhaled slowly.

“Alright. I shouldn’t be away for too long, though...”

Scott grinned. “Great! Let’s go.”

They chatted amiably as they strolled to the tram car. Scott was still yawning but he seemed much less… _weary_ than when he first arrived. He told a few of his terrible jokes and Harry indulged him by laughing, just to see his eyes light up. And when he leaned against him in the tram, his body warm and solid, Harry tensed but let him stay there, making no effort to move away even though the car was completely empty save for them. By the time they made it to Alec’s quarters, Scott was wedged up against him like a cat looking for a warm lap to sit on.

“I think this is you,” Harry said, cringing at how much that sounded like he was walking Scott home from a date.

“Mm. Have you ever been in here?”

“I, uh… no, actually. Your dad and I were close professionally but we weren’t exactly friends.”

“What, you mean he never asked you over to have a beer and watch the game? I’m shocked.”

Harry could hear the bitterness in Scott’s voice. Alec could be distant, emotionally, and while Sara let everything slide off her back fairly easily, Scott was always the more sensitive one, and Harry knew that Alec’s coldness affected him more than he would ever say.

“Come in,” Scott said, practically dragging Harry into the room before he could protest. It was larger than he expected, much larger than his own quarters, but sparse. It was still nice though, and he said as much. Scott laughed.

“Not exactly my style, but…” He trailed off and walked over to the bed, flopping face down right in the middle like a starfish. “I will admit, the bed is definitely more comfortable than a chair.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, watching Scott wiggle around until he was on his back, sinking into the soft covers with a pleased little hum.

“Alright Sleeping Beauty, get some rest,” Harry said, turning to leave.

“Wait!”

He froze in place, and it was so quiet he could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

“Scott… I—“

“Thank you, Harry.”

He frowned, confused, and let himself turn to look back at Scott which was a huge mistake. Scott had curled up on his side in a little ball, hugging his own chest like he was freezing. He wasn’t even looking at him, just staring blankly at the wall filled with Alec’s collection of models and guns.

“Thank you? For what, Scott?”

"For just… I dunno. Being there. Letting me sit in the med bay all the time. Even if you don’t say a word to me it’s… comfortable. Helps me relax, you know?”

 “Scott you’re always welcome there,” he said softly, walking back over and sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed, careful not to touch him. Scott squeezed his eyes shut and hugged himself tighter.

"It’s so much sometimes, Harry. So fucking much. Everyone is depending on me, looking to me to help them, to take care of them and—“

His voice broke a little and Harry felt his heart tighten.

“And sometimes you just want to be taken care of, too,” Harry said, barely a whisper.

“It’s selfish,” Scott spat out, his eyes snapping open. “Sara never would have—“

“Stop right there,” Harry interrupted, “you’re not Sara. You’re not your father. You can’t keep comparing yourself to them!”

“How can I not?! Everyone else does. I can see it in their faces. Cora, Addison…”

“I don’t,” Harry said, and Scott looked up at him with big, wet eyes. “You’ve always been Scott to me. Scott who skinned his knees trying to get a cat out of a tree. Scott who got his jaw broken when he put himself in between a Turian child and a group of Terra Firma assholes. Scott who made me dose him up with anti-nausea meds when he had a terrible flu just so he could go see his sister graduate. That’s the Scott I know, and that’s the Scott I’m proud to call my Pathfinder. You _always_ put other people before yourself. It’s ok to let yourself be vulnerable sometimes, to want to be taken care of.”

Scott sniffed a little. The tears in his eyes hadn’t quite spilled over down his cheeks yet, but he was blotchy and flushed and biting his lip so hard it looked like he might break the skin.

“Harry,” he whispered, sneaking a glance up at his face before quickly looking away again. Harry watched as one of his hands snaked out and grabbed Harry’s own that was resting on the bed. “Can you… can you stay? Please?”

Every nerve and bone and muscle and impulse in Harry’s body was screaming at him to leave, to tuck Scott in and let him sleep. He would feel much better after a nap, surely. But… Scott squeezed his fingers. And Harry squeezed back.

“Yeah. Yeah I’ll stay.”

A smile immediately broke out across his face and he tugged insistently on Harry’s hand to pull him down on the bed beside him. Harry slid up and let Scott curve into his chest, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, and Scott melted into him with a pleased sigh.

“That’s it,” Harry murmured, “just relax, Scott. I’ve got you.”

Scott made a tiny whimper and Harry had to push down the urge to try to get him to do it again. He was so starved for affection, for touch, and Harry felt a sharp flare of anger against Alec for being so goddamned focused on his work that he ignored this sweet, precious boy.

“You’re doing so well, Scott,” Harry continued, “you’re so brave and so kind and you’re making everyone so proud.”

Scott wiggled back against him, getting even closer, and Harry couldn’t suppress a groan as Scott’s ass pushed up against his crotch. He felt hot fingers winding between his, and then one hand slowly being drawn up closer to Scott’s mouth. Harry could barely breathe, until it was shocked out of him when Scott pressed his lips gently against his hand.

“Scott…” He meant it to be a warning but it came out as more of a plea.

“I need you. I—I need you to tell me I’m good,” Scott begged, suddenly desperate, his breath hot and damp against Harry’s fingers.

There were so many things Harry should have said to that. He should have told Scott to get some sleep. Told him to head back to the Tempest, have some drinks with Liam to cheer up. Maybe return to Prodromos and speak with all the settlers and see all the progress they’ve made. But he didn’t say any of those things. Instead, he pressed up against him and kissed his neck, once, twice, and nuzzled against the tender skin, his stubble scratching a little red patch there.

“Oh, Scott,” he whispered, “you are _so_ good.”

He heard Scott’s breath hitch, and then he moaned loud and low, squirming in Harry’s grip so he could turn to press his lips against whatever part of his face he could reach. He managed his ear, and then his jaw, and then Harry finally grabbed him and flipped him over so he could get to his mouth. Scott was so pliant and open, whimpering around Harry’s tongue as he pressed it inside. He licked into his mouth like he was starving for it and Scott just accepted everything he had to give him, gasping for air when he finally pulled off.

“Please,” he begged again, breathless, lips swollen and pink.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Harry asked, stroking his hand down Scott’s side, trying to calm him down a little. He was so frantic and his eyes were a little wild, like he was worried Harry was going to bolt any second.

“I want—I—I want…” He couldn’t finish, he just started tugging at Harry’s shirt, trying to pull it off. Harry quickly moved to help him, and then practically tore Scott’s shirt off as well. Immediately Scott was pressed up against him, whimpering and squirming as Harry’s big, warm hands roved all over his exposed skin.

“Does that feel nice, hm?”

Scott nodded and licked his lips, leaning in to nuzzle into Harry’s neck, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone.

“You’re so perfect, Scott, so perfect. Let me look at you.” He gently pushed Scott back down against the covers and deftly undid his trousers before sliding them off, taking his briefs with them. He was already hard and leaking against his stomach, and when Harry rubbed his hands over his thighs and up to his hips Scott bucked into the touch. “Gorgeous,” Harry said reverently, surging up to kiss him again. He didn’t think he could ever get tired of kissing that mouth. He could feel Scott scrabbling at the buckles on his own trousers and he gently moved his hands away.

“Shh relax sweetheart. Let me take care of you, ok? Don’t worry about me.”

“But I want—want to feel you,” Scott breathed, wrapping a leg around Harry’s waist and pulling him tight against his body. Harry’s clothed cock rubbed against Scott’s skin and he groaned, dropping his forehead to touch Scott’s, letting him fumble with his buckles again until they were both pushing his trousers down and off the bed somewhere. As soon as Harry was back on top of him, the full body contact made Scott jerk his hips up and cling to him tightly, nails digging crescent moon grooves in his shoulders. It made Harry hiss a little but he loved it, loved how desperate Scott was. He could imagine playing with him more, making him keep his hands up against the headboard, writhing underneath him but not able to touch until he said so. He would beg so beautifully… but now wasn’t the time for that. Scott needed him, and Harry was more than happy to give him everything he wanted.

He started trailing kisses down Scott’s neck, nibbling a little and drawing out more whimpers. When he shifted down enough to reach his chest he licked a broad stripe over one nipple, flicking his tongue at the end, and Scott dug his nails in even harder.

“Please, oh, please please please,” he babbled, “I can’t—I’m already so close, I—“

“I know, I know baby,” Harry soothed, pinching his other nipple gently, “it’s ok… I want you to feel good. I’m not nearly done with you yet.”

Scott threw his head back with a soundless moan, mouth hanging open, as Harry moved further down his body. He wanted to taste every inch of skin he could reach but Scott was already writhing and frantic and he wanted to settle him down a little, so he dispensed with his teases and bent down to suck the head of Scott’s leaking cock in his mouth. Immediately he felt fingers in his hair, tugging at him none too gently, trying to push him down further. He smirked – as much as one can smirk with a dick in their mouth – and let him set the pace. Scott was young, desperate, lacking in much finesse or skill, but he was begging so beautifully Harry would have done anything for him in that moment.

Harry’s jaw didn’t even have time to get sore before Scott came with a shout, spurting hot down his throat. He swallowed every drop, licking his lips before climbing back up Scott’s body to kiss him. The mood was much more serene now, and Harry was able to spend quite a while just kissing him again, licking his tongue and moaning softly into his mouth. However, Scott still wanted to be practically wrapped around him, limbs tangled and skin touching at every possible space. This was just fine with Harry, who would have been content to kiss him stupid like that for the rest of the evening, even though his own dick was still painfully hard. There was this completely fucked up logic in his head that if he let Scott take the lead, let him decide how far he wanted to go, that this whole situation wasn’t completely dirty and wrong. God, he was old enough to be Scott’s father… not to mention that they were currently grinding against each other naked in Alec’s old bed. Harry hated himself a little for being so turned on by that.

Scott made a little whimper against Harry’s mouth and pulled back, cheeks flushed, looking thoroughly debauched.

“You ok, sweetheart?”

“Yeah… god, Harry, you feel so…” Scott groaned and let his hands trail down Harry’s muscled back, digging his fingers in wherever he could reach. Harry may be older but he was still in damn good shape, and there was a perverse sense of pride that grew in him when Scott shuddered as he flexed his strong arms around him. “Can you—can you… I want…”

“Anything, Scott. Anything for you.”

He moaned and bit his lip, worrying the swollen skin between his teeth until he drummed up the courage to look into Harry’s eyes.

“I want you inside me,” he whispered.

Harry could have come just from hearing those words fall from Scott’s mouth. He looked so shy and desperate with those wide eyes and wet lips that Harry was nodding and shifting them around before he even realized it.

“Alright baby… can you get on your front for me? Is that ok?” He knew how much Scott needed physical contact but for what he intended to do, that position would be much easier.

Scott huffed out a ‘yeah’ and flipped himself on to his chest, looking back over his shoulder at Harry. “I trust you.”

And oh god that hit him like a punch to the gut.

Scott’s ass was perfect; well-muscled but still nice and plump and round, and it jiggled when Harry grabbed at his cheeks. He nudged Scott’s legs apart a little more so he could settle between them and then leaned down to flick his tongue over his exposed hole. Scott obviously didn’t expect that, and bucked wildly against the mattress.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck oh fuck do that—do that again!”

Harry chuckled and kissed at the tender skin of his inner thighs. “Oh, I intend to.”

He worked up some saliva first and then pushed his face between those gorgeous cheeks, licking and sucking at him until he was absolutely dripping wet. Scott was still relaxed from his first orgasm, enough that Harry could push his tongue inside easily. He let out a loud whine and shoved back against his face, thighs trembling with the effort.

“Mm does that feel good, baby? You like that?”

“Please, please, don’t stop!”

“Want you to tell me how it feels, let me hear those beautiful noises,” Harry growled, losing a bit of his self control as he watched Scott’s slick hole pulse as if it was begging to be filled.

“I—I can’t!”

"Yes you can, my sweet boy, don’t be shy. It’s so fucking hot, god, you have no idea—no idea how perfect you are.”

Harry pressed one finger tentatively inside, just up to the second knuckle, and licked at the skin stretched around it. Scott immediately pushed back, drawing his finger all the way inside him and letting out the most delicious moan.

“Like I said… perfect,” Harry groaned, gently thrusting his finger in and out. “Look at how well you take it for me, so open and eager.”

“Yeah, yeah oh fuck feels so good. Need more.”

“More? Mm such a greedy boy.”

“Please, please, please I need—oh god, daddy, please!”

Harry froze, and he could feel Scott tense around him too. His dick _throbbed_ and he had to press his other hand against himself just to get a bit of relief.

“I—I’m sorry, I didn’t—“

“Shhhhh, Scott, shhhh, c’mere,” Harry said quickly, drawing his finger out so he could pull Scott up against his chest, hugging him close, “don’t apologize, don’t you dare.”

Scott shivered against him and Harry held him even tighter. He could see Scott was rock hard so he slowly let one hand slide down his body to wrap around his aching cock. Scott whimpered as he started stroking him, nibbling at his earlobe, trying to get him to relax again.

“Can you lay back down? Let… let daddy take care of you.”

The keening whine that came out of him sent a shockwave of pleasure up Harry’s spine. Scott started leaking at Harry’s words and his hand shot up and scrabbled at his hair, trying to pull him even closer if that was possible. It was so fucking hot, so hot, Harry could barely stand it.

“Fuck, I need your mouth,” Harry gasped, grabbing at Scott’s jaw to turn him enough that he could claim him with a biting kiss. Scott opened to him beautifully, letting Harry control the kiss, moaning into his mouth and licking at him almost sweetly. His eyes were still closed when Harry finally pulled away and he had this little smile on his lips, like he was lost in a daydream.

“You still with me, sweetheart?”

“Yes… yes daddy,” he sighed.

“Good boy.”

Harry gently pushed him back down to the bed, watching as Scott wiggled his hips like a cat. He looked over his shoulder again and bit his lip, eyes full of heat, before reaching back and pushing one of his own fingers inside himself. Harry nearly choked, which made Scott grin a little.

“You’re a minx,” he growled, tapping him lightly on one cheek. Scott yelped but he was still grinning. “Let me do that for you, baby.”

"Yes, daddy,” he said obediently, withdrawing his finger and settling back down on the bed.

"Such a good boy, look at you, so quick to obey me,” he praised, running a hand up and down Scott’s arched back, “I think you deserve a reward.”

Scott wiggled again, and Harry laughed softly as he called up his omni-tool. He had a bunch of medical settings on it that provided him easy access to various gels and ointments and thank god he had lubrication on there too because the thought of having to go find some right now was excruciating. He slicked up two fingers and teased them around Scott’s hole before slowly, slowly, pushing them inside. Scott took them easily, moving his hips in little circles, practically fucking himself back on Harry’s hand.

“You like that, don’t you? You like daddy’s nice thick fingers inside you?”

Scott whined and nodded. “More. More, fuck, please!”

Harry couldn’t deny him anything. He added a third finger, stretching him out even more as he pushed and curled them inside Scott’s tight hole. He easily found his prostate – perks of being a medical doctor – and when he pressed against it Scott jumped and tried to rub himself against the covers, desperate for some friction on his cock.

“Ah, no no sweetheart, c’mere,” Harry tutted, pulling Scott’s hips up so he couldn’t touch the bed. He whined at the loss of contact. “Want you to come just from my cock. Can you do that for me?”

Scott trembled underneath him but he nodded, pressing back against his hand. “I’m ready. Please, please daddy, I need you, I’ll—ah, I’ll show you, I can be so good for you!”

"You already are, baby,” Harry cooed, thrusting his fingers in a few more times before pulling them completely out. He went to apply some more lube to his cock but paused, realizing that while they had lube, they didn’t have any sort of protection… and he highly doubted Alec would have hid anything away in his quarters.

“Scott… I don’t have a condom.”

"Hm?” He turned, looking a little dazed.

“I don’t have any protection. I know… I know you’re clean, and you can trust me when I say I am but… if you’re uncomfortable—“

“This is exactly how I want it,” Scott said, suddenly very focused. “Want to feel every inch of your skin. Want to feel… fuck, want to feel you come inside me.”

Harry shuddered and he had to grab on to Scott’s hips to steady himself which only made Scott groan and push back against him. Harry’s cock slipped up between his cheeks and caught on the edge of his hole, making them both gasp.

“Say it again,” Harry growled, grabbing his cock and teasing him with the head.

“Oh fuck, fuck! Please!”

“Say it. Want to hear you beg for it.”

“Please! Please please please I’ll be so good for you, please come in my ass daddy!”

Harry let out a harsh exhale and grabbed Scott by the hips tight enough to bruise and flipped him over on his back. He pushed his legs up and out by the backs of his thighs until he could see the muscles stretch under the skin.

“Hold your legs for me,” he ordered, and Scott’s hands immediately flew up to replace his own. God, he looked delicious, legs spread wide and his hole pink and perfect and on display, all for Harry. He shifted forward and started pressing into him, groaning loudly when the head slipped past the tight ring of muscle there. Scott’s chest was heaving and he was flushed from his chest all the way up to his cheeks.

“You ok?” Harry managed to croak out.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah m’fine, don’t stop.”

The world around them became hazy and muffled as Harry slid in the rest of the way; his focus was entirely centred on Scott. As soon as he bottomed out he let out a short huff and then fell forward a little, pressing Scott’s legs even further back against his chest and arms. He was incredibly lithe and flexible which gave Harry all sorts of filthy ideas that he didn’t have the brainpower left to give voice to. Instead he turned his head and pressed an almost chaste kiss against Scott’s ankle.

“Scott… baby… you’re so good for me.”

Scott mewled and squeezed around him. “Please, please move, I can’t—“

Harry pressed another kiss to his skin and then started to thrust into him, deep but slow, groaning at the drag of that perfect tight heat against his cock. Scott was just as lost in it, eyes barely focusing, just huffing out short little breaths and gripping his legs tightly. Harry could feel him trying to push back against him and he smirked, cupping his jaw with one hand.

“So eager for daddy’s cock, aren’t you…”

“Oh god yes, yes, feels so—so fucking good.”

“Tell me how much you love being filled up and stretched out like this. Tell me how it feels to be so wet and open for me, such a slut for daddy.”

That wrenched a loud whine out of him, almost a sob, and Harry snapped his hips in hard enough to jostle him up the bed. “Yeah, keep making those sweet noises, baby, just like that… so fucking hot…”

Harry’s pace was already starting to get frantic and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He wished he could, wanted to stay inside him and tease him for ages, fuck him until he could barely walk the next day. He was probably going to be sore already with the hard thrusts Harry was giving him but Scott was getting louder and louder the harder he went. He was leaking on his belly and Harry knew he was hitting just the right spot inside him.

“D—daddy, can I—fuck so close, I need to—“

“That’s it, whenever you need to sweetheart, come on daddy’s cock like a good boy.”

Harry kept up his punishing pace and reached down to tease at Scott’s nipples, pinching them hard enough that his whole chest arched up.

“Yes! Yes fuck like that oh fuck fuck fuck I’m—“

Scott screamed himself hoarse as he came untouched, covering himself in thick white seed. He looked absolutely filthy and Harry couldn’t imagine him ever being more beautiful. He had to slow down as Scott shuddered through his orgasm; he was almost painfully tight and Harry wanted to wait until he was at least somewhat coherent to finish himself.

“Scott… baby, c’mere,” he whispered, pushing Scott’s legs apart and letting them fall to the bed so he could lean down to reach his mouth for a deep, wet kiss. “I’ve got you, shh, I’ve got you.”

“Please,” he whispered, his voice half gone, “don’t stop. Need to feel you fill me up.”

Harry groaned and his hips jerked forward, unbidden.

“Are you sure? You’re going to be sore and—“

"I want to be,” Scott said, blinking up at him, looking completely fucked out. He managed a little smirk and reached down to rub his fingers against where he was stretched around Harry’s thick cock and his own touch made him gasp. “Mm feels so good.”

How could Harry say no to that? He shuffled slightly so he was kneeling and Scott’s ass was almost resting in his lap, and he started to move again, gentle at first but then working up to the same pace as he was going before. Scott was nearly boneless beneath him, his hands stretched up to grab at the edge of the headboard so he could arch his back and take Harry’s dick even easier.

“Say it again for me, baby,” he growled, feeling that intense tightness growing in his stomach, “say it and I’ll give you exactly what you need.”

“Come inside me, daddy,” Scott breathed, looking directly into his eyes with no shame left whatsoever. Harry felt his stomach drop out like he had just fallen over a cliff, and he slammed inside as deep as he could before coming with a soundless moan. He shuddered and collapsed on top of Scott who was still breathing heavily. His skin was slick with sweat, but so was Scott’s, so they were both content to lay there all sticky and sweaty until they managed to breathe properly again.

Eventually Harry had to move. He pulled out as slowly as he could but Scott still winced.

“I’m sorry baby, are you…?”

“No, no… I mean, yeah, it’s ok, fuck, it’s good actually,” he said, laughing a little.

"You look… fucking hell, Scott, there’s no possible way I could go again any time soon but you make me want to. More than I ever have before.”

Harry held Scott’s legs apart and watched as his own come dripped out of his puffy hole. God it was filthy, and beyond sexy. Maybe his brain was still kind of fuck-drunk but he didn’t even hesitate to lean down and try to clean him up with his tongue. Scott gasped and his hands were immediately in Harry’s hair, either trying to pull him away or push him closer, he couldn’t be sure, but he let Harry lick at him until he was shivering and whimpering and begged him to stop.

“Can’t, can’t, fuck, too much!” he cried, and Harry took mercy on him, leaving him with one last kiss against his thigh. He crawled up the bed beside him and flopped down, wrapping an arm around Scott and smiling when he curled into his embrace.

“Scott… you were perfect. You were so good, so goddamn good.”

Scott just sighed happily and nuzzled at his chest. If there was any thinking to be done about consequences or morality or anything like that, it could wait until morning. Now all Harry could do was reach over to turn the light off and pull Scott back into his arms, kissing the top of his head as his breathing evened out, leaving warm puffs of air against his chest.


End file.
